


Indefinable

by AprilforSpring



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最终，他感觉这一切从他们遇见的那一刻便是命中注定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indefinable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740966) by [DisappointMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe). 



> 原作：Indefinable
> 
> 作者：DisappointMe
> 
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/740966
> 
> 已授权。

吸引力。

那是Roberto和J.J.所说的原话。他们之间的互动能吸引周围所有人只 _专注于_ 他们两个。他们告诉Zach正是这种气场让他们雇佣了Chris，因为对这样的牵绊视而不见的话简直就是直接把钱扔马桶里。Zach耸耸肩并不在意，因为那只是Chris而已，一个他有过几面之缘的男人，他不明白其他人都在激动个什么劲。话说回来，他从来只见树木不见森林。他只是很高兴自己能美言几句帮个熟人搞定工作。

直到开拍之后，他才开始思考或许他们说的并不仅仅是银幕上的化学反应。或许这件事比他能想到的更深远。

 

这是独一无二的。他们不是朋友，并不真的是，但他们总是在彼此周围。他们聊得不多，而聊起来也只是些细枝末节的事情。除了整个剧组一起出去之外，他们也不太一起玩，没有约出去喝咖啡，也没有幽默的简讯来来往往。他们只是共处，但却是以那种最令人舒适的方式。他会在化妆间拔眉毛和装耳朵，而Chris就会进来——比他的预定时间早两个小时——坐在他身旁。他看报纸或玩填字游戏或搞乱他的iPod，就只是 _呆在那里_ 。如果他们的目光在镜中相遇，Chris会微笑，而Zach会回以微笑。这就像Chris提供一个分散其注意力的点，以防止Zach自己一个人想太多。这时常发生。他从来没有需要他，但是知道对方会在自己想太多时在他身边让他感到安心。这是最佳陪伴。

午餐时间，Chris会与John和Simon展开有趣而热烈的讨论，而Zach则保持安静，低调跟Zoe和Karl在一起。但Zach身旁的空座位永远是留给Chris的，即使他们正和不同的人进行着不同的对话。如果他们不在一起反而会很奇怪。好像一切不知怎么就失去平衡了。

其他人说这是一种对于角色互动的联系，但Zach并不这么觉得。Zach觉得他就是他自己，Chris就是Chris，他们就是……他们该有的样子。一如既往。

直到最后几周的拍摄时，他们彼此之间才发展出片场之外的积极互动。Zach的哥哥告诉他一个笑话，他自己不太明白，但他知道Chris一定会喜欢，所以某天下午他走向Chris，拍了拍他的膝盖并复述道：“需要多少个伯克利学生来换个电灯泡？”

Chris的眼神悦动，用温暖的目光看了Zach一会，接着开口：“多少？”

Zach露出细微而愉悦的微笑，“76个，一个换电灯泡，50个为电灯泡不被换掉的权利提出辩护，25个作为反方。”

Chris发出响亮的笑声，双眼紧闭，笑纹皱起，Zach能从骨子里感觉到那大大的明亮笑容里的热度，自己也笑了起来。他没有上过伯克利，所以还是不懂这个笑话，但Chris的笑声如此完美瞩目让人无法忽视。即使John也曾就读伯克利，但他从没想过和他讲讲这个笑话。

他们成为形影不离的典范。他们聊所有的事情，有些话题聊不到一分钟（“没有咖啡没法活。”），有些则时常说起（“我不管你怎么说，海明威就是狗屎作者。我等不及死了之后跑到天国一拳打在他混球的脸上。”），但他们总是在聊着什么。每当这时候他们的搭档不是不管他们了，就是围成一个圈听他们俩聊天。Anton告诉他们没有人会加入这个谈话，因为觉得这样会打扰到他们的隐私，诸如此类。Zach没太在意，这种时候他的注意力都在Chris身上，不太去注意他人或他事。

 

杀青之后他们没有再聊这么多，但他们会在某个Zach连名字也记不起来的电影的首映会上碰到对方。Chris会带着一位漂亮的金发芭比，但Zach也是，而他们之间的交谈变得僵硬和陌生。他在此之后思考了好几天，并不太明白为什么这使他不安，但这就是让他不安了。接着他们在小镇另一边的咖啡店碰到对方，但这一次他们的交流就和之前一样，所以Zach将这尴尬的时刻归类于突如其来的尴尬，然后抛之脑后。他和Chris在咖啡店坐了四个小时。他错过了和经纪人的会议，以及和朋友的午餐。但这没关系，他已经习惯和Chris在一起时就会失去对时间的掌握。

自此之后，他发现他们经常遇到对方。也许是因为他开始频繁光顾Chris家街对面的咖啡店，而不是自己家下个街区的那家。或也许是因为Chris开始每周二早上前往他们当地的连锁杂货铺——他知道Zach都是这个时候去，因为那天他的英雄的开拍比较晚。他们为什么会遇到彼此并不重要，重要的是他们相遇了，而这感觉好极了。他给Chris发很多简讯，就是些他脑袋里突然蹦出来的东西，他知道Chris是唯一那个真正欣赏这其中真谛的人。Chris变成一个会留下语音留言的亲密而私人的朋友，Zach从来不删那些留言，直到信箱塞爆为止。他总是听上好几遍，因为Chris真的是个有趣的家伙，而听着他的声音让人感到安心。

 

最后，他觉得这一切在他们初遇彼此的瞬间便已成定局，但这从未真正地开始，直到巡回宣传前才真正 _开始_ 。那是一月底，抑或是二月初。日期不重要——重要的是发生了什么。

Chris一大早便过来了因为他邻居的房屋装修让他快疯了。他陪Zach干完了所有的例行公事，请他吃午餐答谢他帮自己逃离了那个屋子。那天很愉快，出奇的平静和安详，不是说Zach对平静和安详有什么意见，但这感觉有大事要发生，像是暴风雨前的平静。他们回到Zach的家，Chris在院子里和Noah玩，Zach在他的办公室与他的经纪人、经理和公关进行电话会议。Chris站在窗边朝他扮鬼脸，当Noah扑到他腿上的时候差点撞上玻璃打断鼻子。即使他刚刚才挂断电话，他已经不记得电话里讲些什么了，但他却记得Chris大笑时眼里亮起来的样子。

太阳压过地平线，天空染上橙红、淡紫和靛蓝的光影。Zach靠着门框，看着Chris坐在草坪上抽烟，Noah肚子朝上躺在他身边，下半身在草地上扭来扭去，摆着它的尾巴。

“谢谢你让我跟着你闲混，伙计。他们真的能在早上七点开始合法施工你知道吗？七点！我快要疯了。”Chris说道，回过头仰面看着Zach，“我真的该走了，我可不想惹人讨厌了或者——”

“留下来吃晚饭。”Zach不假思索地脱口而出，漫步到Chris坐着的草地旁。他在他身旁俯下身，伸手去够他手里的香烟。Chris欣然地递上香烟，Zach深吸一口然后递回去。他抬起下巴，吸进这不合时节的温暖而潮湿的空气，然后轻推Chris的手肘。“我来做饭，或者叫泰餐外卖，或者随便什么。如果你想的话。”

Chris的双眼在渐暗的日光下如此湛蓝，Zach怀疑他们是否真实，抑或只是他的幻想。Chris慢慢扬起温暖的笑容，还带着神秘的气息。他知道Zach所不知道的。“非常乐意。”

不幸的是Zach是个糟糕的厨子。他尝试料理手上现有的鸡胸肉，但他因为和Chris说话而分了神，鸡肉变得又干又柴，可能还沾满了沙门氏菌。他做了卡夫奶酪通心粉和不怎么搭的希腊色拉，因为他手上只剩这些了，但Chris只是微笑着，向Zach发誓他一点也不在意。即使他的谎言听上去很真诚，Zach还是开了瓶他最好的红酒，两个人消灭了一整瓶。之后，Chris很有礼貌地要了一杯水，Zach作为一个称职的主人，从餐桌旁起身去给他倒。

他站在半开的冰箱前，一边为了Chris在放了冰块的杯子里倒水。而后，Chris的一只手攀上他的肩膀，滑向他的后背，然后继续向下直到他手指弯曲着贴在他的臀上。Zach把水壶放回原处，关上冰箱门等待着。当Chris的嘴唇吻上的他的颈后时，他把杯子放在台面上。Chris又吻了他两下，然后贴着他的肌肤含糊地说：“ _吻我_ 。”，Zach回过身，双唇覆上Chris的。

他大脑里太多的问题嗡嗡作响，他想知道这一切的本质、过程、原因、持续了多久，以及天呢到底是 _为什么_ 。但他的身体像是对此期盼已久一般回应着，像是怎么也要不够一般，所以Zach停止思考。他抵着Chris的双唇叹息，张开嘴让Chris加深这个吻，然后呻吟着将Chris的身体拉向自己，爱死那棉质上衣内皮肤和肌肉的感觉。

没过多久他们便转移到了卧室。Chris的嘴像Zach曾有过的每个淫梦一样，游走于他的肌肤上仿佛他因这滋味而活。Zach缓慢而沉重地挺身贴向他，一有机会就吻住Chris，双手拂过他的发丝，滑向他的背及臀，再回到他的发间。Zach找到润滑油和套子，深深埋进Chris的体内，绝望却不粗暴，而是带着满满的激情。Chris粗重的呼吸、他的喘息、他的呻吟、他哭喊着Zach名字的声音，像一剂剂催化剂般将Zach一步一步推向边缘。他到达了高潮，感觉既像是天荒地老般的漫长，又觉得时间还不够长。他贴着Chris的肌肤喘气，牙齿咬住Chris的肩膀，他花了好长的时间才平静下来。

他们无声地躺在那里将近一小时，然后Chris翻身下床，穿上他的平角裤，不稳地走向门口。

“Chris。”Zach吸气，那个名字从他的唇间吐出是那么沉重，而飘进Chris耳朵里似乎更沉重。

他停下脚步回身看着Zach，微微蹙额的动作在眉间形成一道褶皱。他看了Zach一会，可以说是观察了一会，然后耸耸肩露出一个明亮真诚的笑容，这笑容点亮了他的脸庞甚至是这夜晚黑漆漆的房间。“这只是……这没什么不同。你觉得有什么不同了吗？什么都没变，Zach。”

Chris盯着Zach，直到后者点点头，接受了Chris的观察是真的，即使他并不太明白，至少现在没明白。Chris露出微笑，离开了卧室。他能听到Chris在和Noah讲话，听到他在客厅里走来走去，接着走到了厨房。等他几分钟后回来时，他的两只手各端了杯水。他把一杯水交给Zach，把另一杯放在床头柜上，然后爬上床屈身贴着Zach躺好。Zach再次吻向他，他们不停地接吻，直到Zach记住Chris嘴里的味道，记住Chris的舌尖舔过他的舌头的感觉。他不记得自己什么时候睡着的，只记得进入梦境的时候Chris的身体和他如此契合。

到了早上，他和Chris一起晨跑，然后享用了早餐，开了几个关于最近新闻的笑话。然后Chris穿着来时的衣服离开了，他们没有吻别或什么的，甚至没有坦诚前一夜的性爱有多么棒，Chris和他击掌并告诉他之后会打电话来。

他这么做的时候Zach一点也不惊讶。

 

Zach想着他们或许是炮友，尽管他觉得不是那么一回事。这比炮友多了些但又少了些什么，他们不是对方召之即来的床伴。他们一起出去，做朋友间的事情，有时候他们做爱，而有时候他们不会。Zach不是很确定这到底是什么，但这感觉很不错——很对——所以他不再质疑。再说，当Chris将他推向墙壁，然后像他们所知的世界正走向尽头一样吻他时，他无法再多想了。

 

巡回宣传让人筋疲力尽。他和Chris总是分到相邻的房间，其中的原因他不能深究，而他无法记起有哪个晚上他们是分开的。在去悉尼的路上，他和Chris在飞机的盥洗室里给对方来了一次口交，又在落地之后在机场的私人休息室里给对方一场手活。他们在酒店里睡了一会，醒来后继续——Chris把他压在床上抓住他，调戏了很久才肯让他释放。首映会后，他和Chris面对面躺着，细数今晚的每个细节，然后双腿绞在一起睡着了，而那时太阳早已升起。一开始这一切很刺激，他们利用每个和对方接触到的机会，但在最后几次他们都直接倒在床上睡着了，完全没力气做别的事情。他对于整个巡回宣传的记忆几乎就剩：Chris身体的重量，他的触感，他们 _相合的_ 身体。这也是最好的部分。

 

当他们回来后，事情的节奏变慢了。他和Chris会很长一段时间不见面，然后又在Chris的公寓内呆上一个周末，亲吻、抚摸、做爱、交谈，做他们自己。狗仔也没对这个局面起到什么帮助，Chris坦诚对他们恨之入骨，而Zach知道那是真的。他自己并不太在意狗仔，但Chris在这件事情上比他更难接受。他们蜷缩在Chris的沙发上，看着一个很早就被砍的澳大利亚肥皂剧，Chris的脑袋枕着Zach的大腿，Zach的手指埋在他的发间。

 

当Chris将他的话剧门票递给坐在咖啡桌对面的Zach时，他似乎有些紧张。他念叨着希望Zach能来什么的——如果他愿意的话，他可以带某个特别的人一起来——但如果他来不了的话他也能谅解。就是那个。如果他 _想要_ 来的话，Chris会很开心的。Zach感到很荣幸，微笑着说他会来的。还说他会带人生中很重要的一个人来。

这个话题之后Chris显得有些过于安静，甚至是闷闷不乐的，所以Zach跟着回他家。他们刚一踏进Chris的家门，他便跪下并扯下了Chris的裤子，开始吸吮他。Chris的手指落在他的发间和肩上，在他的颈后来回抚摸。他慢悠悠地干着Zach的喉咙，上气不接下气地发出呜咽声。没过多久他便哭喊着Zach的名字到达高潮，发出一串软软的呜咽。Zach悉数吞下，他待到Chris在他口腔内变软才退开身。他吻了吻Chris的胯部，沿着他的小腹向上，再吻到他的手腕内侧。他帮Chris穿好牛仔裤，站起身用双臂紧紧拥住他，后者像拽着救生索一样紧紧抓着他。

“好点吗？”他问道，双唇压着Chris的太阳穴。

Chris点头了，但他知道事实并非如此。

 

他邀请Leonard去看了Chris的话剧，在表演结束之后他带他们两位外出就餐。Chris既兴奋又开心，整个人都生机勃勃的，于是Zach便安静地坐着聆听、微笑。因为Chris的车子停在剧院，Zach开车送他过去。车子在停车场停下，Chris的手紧紧捏住Zach的膝盖，朝他露出热忱而真挚的眼神。

“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Zach说道，声音在结尾处微微上扬带出疑惑的感觉。他不确定Chris为了什么而道谢，应该不会是那顿晚餐。他伸出手覆上Chris的手轻捏一下，重复道：“不客气。”

 

他们没有在约会，这点他可以肯定。但是当他瑜伽课上某个超辣的男人约他出去时，他还是犹豫了好一会儿。他没有跟Chris提起这次约会，但他的确找借口推辞了Chris的几次邀约。因为他害怕Chris会有进一步的举动，而他知道自己无法拒绝。当你答应和一个男人约会的同时却和另一个男人滚床单，这可不太好。

然而，他也不能继续逃避Chris和/或不告诉Chris他约会的事情。很凑巧的，Chris在他准备好时打来了电话。

“你知道今天什么日子吗？”

“星期天？”Zach猜了个答案，把电话夹在耳边，两手各拿着一条领带。他拿起一条领带在衬衫上比了比，又比了比另一条，然后将两条领带都扔在床上。他解开衬衫的最上一颗釦子，整了整自己的领子——Chris总是说露出一点点胸毛能大大激发他的性趣，他现在这么做是因为Chris总是对的。

“不是随便哪个星期天，是 _鲨鱼周_ 。”Chris说道。他光听声音都知道对方脸上大大的笑容。他希望自己能亲眼见到，因为他已开始渐渐遗忘。

“我会打开录影机的。”

“不是。”声音里透出不太明显的抱怨，但他听出来了。“过来。”

“我没法来，伙计。”

“别，别这么说。我会做晚饭，绝对够两个人吃。拜托来吧，别再这样了，过来好吗。”

“我很抱歉，Chris。”他确实感到抱歉。“但是不行。”

“为什么？你最近都在忙些什么？到底什么事请这么 _重要_ ——”

“他叫Brian。”Zach用他最轻的声音叙述道。他不知道自己为什么要这样，为什么他希望Chris不会听到这些，他不知道自己为什么要躲着这个问题。他和Chris不是情侣，Zach没有劈腿，不管他感觉上是怎样。他们只是……他也不知道他们算什么，但他知道碰上这样一个算得上绝佳的机会时自己不该就这么放弃。他下定决心继续道：“我们，呃，我们今晚要出去。所以我真的来不了。”

“噢。”Chris沉默了一会，接着Zach听到那一头咔擦碎裂的声音，然后是脚步移动的声音，最后传来轻轻的笑声。“抱歉，我刚刚摔了……哦对，呃，对我懂了。你只要说一声就好了啊，哥们！没事的。今晚玩得开心点，还有那个，祝你好运？你也用不着啦，但还是祝你好运。嗯，回头给我电话，我们这礼拜去喝杯咖啡什么的。”

Chris听上去和平时一样——有点惊慌，但没什么不对的地方——而因为某种原因这令他有些失望。“当然，当然啦。”

“嘿，那我不占着你了。我……回见。”

Zach没来的及道别，Chris便挂断了电话。他突然感觉糟透了，他想打电话取消约会，但他最终没这么做。Brian来接他时看上去光彩夺目，但这没有让他好受些。餐厅很不错，食物很美味，Brian确实也是很有魅力，但他就是觉得缺少了什么。那股吸引力、需求和欲望不是一点也没有就是不够强烈，以至于当他们站在Zach的家门台阶上Brian倾身吻他的时候，Zach差点因为那古怪的感觉而怯场。Brian的嘴唇贴着他的，要不是那 _陌生_ 的感觉这应该是甜蜜的一个吻。就仿佛那不是他的嘴唇，搂住他腰的不是Brian的双手，而是另一个人的。

他们互道晚安，Zach冲进屋子刷了牙便立刻开车去了Chris的家。当Chris出来应门的时候，他穿着背心，镜片后面惺忪的蓝眼睛里带着血丝，他打着哈欠侧身让Zach进屋。Zach没有向Chris说起他的约会，Chris也没有问。

他们看到探索频道开始放起电视购物节目，然后才起身回Chris的卧室。他们脱到只剩下内裤，爬上床却没有进一步的动作。Chris转向他的那侧，Zach毫不犹豫地贴上他的后背。他弓起身体贴合Chris的曲线，双手圈住他的腰，嘴唇贴着他一侧的肩膀。Chris扣住Zach的手指，将他们十指相扣的双手拉向他的胸膛，贴着那里放好。Zach数着他指尖下Chris的心跳渐渐睡着。

他再也没见过Brian。

 

但也许这之后Chris交了个女朋友。

他说也许是因为Chris从来没有开诚布公地告诉Zach自己在和那女孩约会，但他也从来没有否认过。Zach知道否认总是比承认来的更重要。她高挑纤细，瀑布般地黑发配上深邃的深色眼睛，非常漂亮。Zach和他们一起喝过一次，发现那女孩也是聪慧有趣。他并不喜欢她，但她能让Chris笑起来，而每个人让Chris开心的人他都能接受。所以当他们离别的时候，他拍拍Chris的肩膀说，“干得不错，伙计。”

一切照旧。

他和Chris尽可能像以前那样一起出去玩，但他们不去谈论Chris没和他在一起时都干些什么。Zach没有问起他从八卦博客上看到的照片，Chris也没有说什么。他们仍然聊天、吃午餐或喝咖啡。Zach为英雄的临时被砍感到惋惜，当他只剩下微薄的剧院收入时，Chris给予他一定的支持。除了不再做爱他们一切照旧，这就说明Chris真的 _正_ 和那女孩约会。但Zach没问Chris也没提，所以他们像往常一样继续生活。只是没了性、没了一起度过的夜晚或是缠绵至深的亲吻。他不再拥有他在这大半年里曾经轻而易举就能得到的东西，这对他来说像是一种惩罚。

Zach制定计划。他和自己的制作公司开始合作、拍摄短片、笼络人脉，他记起尽管如此自己还是钟爱自己所做的事情。Chris也经常出现在他周围，感觉像是回到了最初，他们出现在对方周围却又融入到另一个人的生活中。他工作，Chris也工作，时间的流逝变得异常缓慢。

那天Chris出现在他家门口时已经很晚了。他很高兴见到Chris，而他内心那个最近都失衡又寂寞的部分知道他为什么会在这里。Chris没有犹豫，毫不迟疑地将Zach推进屋内，把他推倒在扶手椅内，然后跪坐在Zach的双腿之间。Chris拽开他的衬衫和裤子，迫不及待地触碰Zach，也渴求着Zach的触碰。他抚摸着Chris的肩头、颈项、下巴和双颊，让他的手指重新熟悉那些他曾经熟知的线条、曲线和棱角。Chris的眼睛如此湛蓝，Zach发现自己无法将视线从这深邃广阔的海洋移开，于是他放弃了。当Chris的吻落在他的胸膛、下腹、手背、指节、他胯骨的弧线和他内裤下挺起的欲望的时候，Zach终于不得不闭上眼睛，仰起头靠向椅背。这久违的感觉和Chris现在这个状态看着他的眼神让他难以自持地呻吟起来。当Chris拿出他的欲望并张口含住的时候，他忽略自己胸口发紧的感觉，也不去想这一切感觉就像是一次道歉。当他酣畅淋漓地射在Chris喉咙里时，他不去想这感觉就是一次原谅。

Chris什么也没说，但Zach知道他再也不会见到那女孩了。

 

Chris不是他的男朋友，Chris甚至不是他最好的朋友。这就是他没有在搬去纽约这件事上征询Chris意见的原因，他不需要对方的批准或什么。他这么告诉自己以此来掩盖他其实害怕不得不告诉对方这件事的事实，他知道自己必须告诉他，因为他不能平白无故地消失也不留下之后的联络地址。他不会这么对他的朋友，但他不想谈论这件事情，特别是和Chris。他不愿意看见Chris的反应，他是不是会受伤、难过，或者更糟的情况是他毫不在意。

他像个胆小鬼一样发了条讯息，因为他知道Chris正忙着准备奥斯卡一定没时间立刻回电话。 _我过几天要去纽约了。我走之前我们出来吃个饭吧。_ 但Chris不到一分钟便来了电话。

“你要在那里呆多久？”没有问候，没有调侃。他能听到那头背景音的嘈杂，Chris多半是在参加彩排。

“呃，不太确定。我不是 _要搬家_ ，但是我那里会有住的地方，Chris。”Zach坦白，等到他说出口时他才发觉自己有多差劲。Chris沉默了很久，只因为电话那头的一些动作的声音他才知道他没有挂断。

“操他妈——”Chris噤声，叹气的声音带着更多的怒意而不是哀叹。Zach几乎能听到那些没有问出口的问题。他没有问，于是Zach也没有答。这也好，因为他不确定自己该怎么回答。

“好吧，好吧。”

Zach没出声，设想Chris能不能通过电话听到他砰砰的心跳声。

“‘过几天是什么意思？”Chris终于问道，绷紧的声音像是调太紧的琴弦*。

“周一晚上，嗯，周二早上。航班是半夜的。”

“ _Zach_ ……”他能从Chris的声音中想象出对方紧锁的眉头，双眼紧紧闭住。他庆幸自己不用看到。Chris再次叹气，“好吧，嗯，好吧。”

讲完这些之后Chris不得不挂断了，Zach舒了口气，因为这段对话远比他想象中困难，他不愿细想其中的原因。他只知道他不愿想的比必要的多，特别是现在他要离开了。奥斯卡正好是第二天，Zach参加了个派对这样他就不用在电视上看到Chris，也没有人问起他，所以他不用去想前一天早上他们结束通话之后他再也没有Chris的消息了。他本来也没预期会有他的消息，但现在感觉怪怪的。不祥的预感。

午夜过后他回到家里，洗了澡爬上床，手机就塞在旁边。以防万一。他前往纽约的航班将在24小时之内起飞，而现在他甚至不确定那里是不是他心之所向的地方。他睡了一小时后被突然的敲门声吵醒。敲门声再次响起，这次更用力、更急躁。Zach在30秒内下床穿过屋子，然后开锁打开门，才打开一英寸Chris便挤了进来。

Zach没来得及好好欣赏Chris穿着晚礼服的美妙，后者便甩上门，将他推向门板用力深吻。Zach发出呻吟声，将Chris拉向自己用力回吻。他们跌跌撞撞地回到卧室，一路上留下Chris身上的一件件衣服，最后跌落到床上。

这一次的性爱很粗暴。Chris在他的颈部和胸前留下密密的吻痕，他一边干着Chris一边在他后背发烫的肌肤上留下抓痕。汗水浸透他们快速释放的身体，甚至可能留下疼痛。虽然他分不清是痛在肉体上还是心灵上。他们不停地干着却没有过多的亲吻，稍停时也没有交谈，但他们已经将整个世界抛之脑后。一直到第二天晚上九点Chris需要回家一趟，而Zach需要前往机场。Zach不得不戴了条围巾遮盖那些痕迹，但这让他觉得自己带了Chris的一部分和自己一起离开。他不知道这是不是Chris昨天这么做的目的。他们没有说再见，Zach摆了摆手，Chris笑了笑。如此而已。

 

再次接到Chris的电话时他已经在纽约呆了17天。他们有的没的聊了很久，就仿佛他们上次的见面很正常。但也许的确是很正常，也许所有的怪异都是Zach臆想的。Chris听上去很好，他听着很快乐，所以Zach也很快乐，即使一部分的他感觉阴郁而孤独，连进食都显得多余。但他还是很快乐。

 

Zach几个月来第一次见到Chris时他感到不知所措。Chris和他那位样貌不错的朋友一起出现，那个人Zach只是听说过一两次，这回是第一次见到真人。Chris戴着大墨镜露出灿烂友好的笑容。他想拥抱他，感受对方身体的曲线再次贴合自己的，但他没有这么做。他抬起手，Chris流畅地和他击掌。他想他们之间 _另一个_ 秘密手势还有用，就是涉及到手活的那个。

他试图不要因为他们周围的嘈杂而感到焦躁，因为他此时此刻就只想和Chris独处几分钟以确认他们之间依然如故。电影节的红地毯、与那些他并不认识也不怎么喜欢的人的假意寒暄、庆功宴上的摄影师，但他只想这一切放缓节奏、停止或者干脆滚开，这样他便能思考，虽然他知道现在他的脑海中只有Chris。他在想他们之间是不是还是那种关系，那种Zach从未费心去询问的关系。或者他们并不是。如果你们从未在一起那何谈分手二字，而他们确实从未在一起。

但似乎Chris知道他在想什么，因为他跟着Zach来到隐蔽的盥洗室溜了进来。当Zach转身看见对方站在门边快速锁上门的时候，他笑了。他感觉这是自己一整天来的第一个笑容。至少他确定只有这一次才是真正的笑容。

“嗨。”Chris轻声说道。

“嘿。”

Zach走向他，双手捧住Chris的下巴将他们的嘴唇带到一起。Chris的手指勾住Zach的皮带，两人的身体撞向对方。他们的亲吻温柔而甜蜜，嘴唇轻轻相碰却比之前的任何一次亲吻都要完美。也许是因为Zach过去并没有像现在需要安心的力量。Zach退开身，睁开眼睛看到Chris正回望着他，而他的眼神和Zach心里的感受一样。Zach心痛地吻住他的嘴角和脸颊，双臂紧紧环住Chris的肩膀给他一个全身心的拥抱。他们静静靠着对方，Chris的头枕着Zach的肩膀，Zach的鼻子埋在Chris颈部的肌肤。Chris先离开了盥洗室，Zach几分钟后也离开了。晚些时候，他们分别打车回到了Zach的公寓，之后他们两天两夜没有离开家门。直到最后Chris有个试读会，而Zach要参加制片会议。他走的时候没有见到Chris，而当他几天后回来的时候，他甚至没有去他预定的酒店。这正合Zach的心意，反正他就是想睡在他们做过爱的床单上，直到上面不再留有Chris的气味。

 

他在最后一刻决定从圣地亚哥开车去洛杉矶。他告诉Chris他能在加利福尼亚呆上最多24小时，他也只能呆这么久。他也不断地这么告诉自己，但当Neal和Corey退房前往机场的时候，Zach改变主意了。还改了他的机票，他定了第二天早上洛杉矶飞纽约的机票——这是他的最后通牒时间——然后租了辆车。他比预计时间多花了两小时才到达洛杉矶，然后又坐在Chris的房门前等了一个半小时。Chris回到家上楼时发现Zach坐在他的公寓门前却没有一点惊讶。

“我本打算赶回来看你的表演，但是碰上了我有史以来遇过最严重的塞车。”

Chris在Zach面前停下，伸出手将他拉起面对自己。他没有放开手，开口说：“没关系。”

“我一直在关注对你的评论，他们一致好评。”

“是吗？”Chris问道，拇指摩挲着Zach的手腕内侧。Zach点点头，往旁边站了站好让Chris开门，当他们进门后Chris整个人扑了上来。他们用力地接吻并扯开对方的衣服，直到双双浑身赤裸地躺在Chris的沙发上，疯狂地磨蹭彼此。Chris安静地到达高潮，而Zach喊着Chris的名字犹如念诵赞美诗一般。他们躺在Chris的沙发上平复呼吸之后才退开身，手指却有意无意地蹭着对方不肯放弃接触。

Zach洗过澡后穿了一件Chris的T恤，Chris则换了一件背心，两个人躺在沙发上也懒得去打开电视。Chris躺在他的身上，脑袋搁在他的胸前，Zach用手指梳着他的头发。

“下个月你生日？”

“嗯~哼~”Chris缓缓地应了声，他舔嘴唇的动作正好让他的舌尖擦过Zach的喉咙。

“三十岁了？”

“……是啊。”语气里含着对Zach这个问题的戒备。

“你，呃，你打算添些家具吗？墙上挂点东西？或者买个新沙发？”Zach忍不住笑了，“这个沙发太烂了。”

“噢去你的！”Chris笑起来，抬起下巴看着Zach，“也许我喜欢暗示自己并没有被这里绑住，那我就可以随时离开这里去任何地方。”

这可不是说着好玩的事情。Zach垂眼看向他，手指依旧卷着他的头发。他低头吻住他，阻止Chris说出那些话的可能性。在那之后他们安静了一会，但谁也没睡着。他能感觉到Chris打着哈欠，而他自己也早已是筋疲力尽。但时间滴答走过，而他们只能拥有现在，所以他们选择醒着。他知道他们之间已不似从前。Chris说什么也没改变，但他错了。三小时后Zach将坐上回到纽约的航班，而他的灵魂将因他遗落在此的东西而发痛。也许之前他也感受过，但这次远远不同。就好像Chris吻他的方式不同了，他的触碰更加仔细，Zach觉得Chris正在深深钻入他的灵魂，那些单单靠触碰所不能及的部分。

凌晨三点四十五分，Zach终于起身离开Chris。Chris送他到门口，Zach犹豫了几秒钟后将他拉近亲吻他。他贴着Chris的双唇含糊地说着再见，然后在Chris能回应之前便夺门而出。在此之前，不管是问候或是道别都没有这么情深意重。他们不是爱人，所以他们不习惯于此。但那一部分，那个被Chris一步一步占据的部分告诉他他必须这么做，这样Chris就无法忘记他。所以他这么做了。因为他觉得如果Chris忘了他，他便不复存在。

 

Chris搭飞机过来参加天使在美国的开幕周，知道Chris在底下看着他让Zach更卖力地表演。他想让Chris以他为傲。表演结束后，他需要参加采访和庆功宴，跟那些赞助商打好招呼，还有和粉丝们合影。Chris在他的公寓等着他，虽然已经有三个月没有见到对方了，他们还是克制住没有像动物一样扑倒对方。Zach很疲惫，他们亲了一会后Chris开始滔滔不绝，说他是那么惊艳而美好，说他的表演让他想起踏入表演圈子的初衷。Zach一生中收到过无数的赞美，但都不如这一次。在黑漆漆的卧室里，Chris贴在他身上用沙哑的声音讲述最温柔的蜜语，这是他此生听过最深沉、最珍贵的秘密，而他永远不会和任何人分享。

但他们早上做了两次，感觉非常棒，已经不能用棒来形容了。

他们坐在Zach那个迷你厨房的柜子上吃着汉堡天堂的外卖。Chris看上去像卡乐星广告里那些诱人犯罪的人物，Zach满脑子都是Chris的嘴巴和那双嘴能干些什么，以至于都无法专心吃饭。他诧异地发现自己在想这些事情的时候不仅仅有欲望，还伴随着相等的喜爱和钟情。敏锐如Chris注意到了他突然的沉默。

“怎么了？”

Zach若有所思地摇摇头，滑下柜子走到Chris的双膝之间，然后回答，“你说过什么也没有变。”

“是啊，你不这么觉得？”他舔了舔嘴角处顽固的番茄酱，Zach的眼神跟着他的动作。

“我不知道，我觉得……我们变了吗？”

Chris用双腿圈住Zach的大腿迫使后者跌到他身上。他们鼻尖对鼻尖，Zach能闻到他呼吸里的洋葱味。而Chris只说了一句:“吻我。”

他遵从了。

来接Chris去机场的林肯车来了，Zach陪他走下楼。Chris坐进车内，手指拂过Zach的手指，而Zach没有关上车门而是跟着上了车。Chris眼睛都没有眨一下，仿佛他始终知道Zach会这么做，不过他的确在Zach牵起他的手让他们十指交缠的时候笑了。车子在航站楼前停下，司机下车去取后备箱中Chris的行李。他们冲向对方，Chris的双手捧住Zach的脸，舌头伸进对方的口腔。而Zach像这就是他的全世界般回吻，因为他觉得这就是他的全世界。Zach无法说再见因为他身上每个细胞都不想道别，而Chris也没说，所以他又吻了吻他。然后Chris下车，甩上门头也不回的走了。

心痛。但这感觉和以前没什么变化和不同。就好像它长期盘踞于此只是他才发现而已。就像麻醉退去后在身体里蔓延的疼痛。

 

他的天使在美国还有三场，接着他只需要在纽约呆上两周的时间便会飞回家准备星际迷航。他对回家兴奋极了，他想念他的朋友、他的宠物、他的床，他想念加利福尼亚。再两周他便回家了，要不是Chris _一星期_ 之后要离开洛杉矶去拍摄杰克莱恩，他会更兴奋的。这件事可没有让他这么兴奋。

他一边和Chris打电话，一边手拎购物袋走回他的公寓。Chris跟他说着意想不到的热浪，什么他的骨头都要黏在一起了，还有他讨厌洛杉矶有时候会前一天还温暖和煦第二天就酷热难耐。Zach觉得他不会介意这点，因为此刻他的脸颊冻得通红，鞋子里还渗进了一些融化的雪水。他噗嗤笑了出来。

Chris在那头喋喋不休地抱怨，Zach站在第二大道和圣马可大街的转角处，奔流不息的城市在他眼中变得模糊。他张口打断Chris，“我想你。”

不是 _嘿，伙计好久不见了啊_ 或者 _想一起出去玩玩，朋友_ 。话语里没有友善的表示，没有什么能减轻他这句话的冲击力或是他有多认真。他是认真的，他需要Chris知道。

Chris停下了话头，他深吸一口气然后呼气，“很想，太想了，我太想你了。”

Zach想如果之前他们之间没有改变，那么现在一切都变了。

 

Zach回到洛杉矶六周之后，星际迷航的演员们被召集在一起参加初步试读会。Chris飞回来参加试读会，但不得不当天飞回去，所以两个人并不怎么激动。这是Chris去拍电影之后唯一一次必须飞回来，而他们呆在一起的时候周围还有一帮人和他们关在一起。

试读会开始十五分钟后，Chris拿着一杯咖啡和玛芬晃了进来，房间里的每个人微笑着热烈欢迎他。他和他们闲聊几句，一边像受到引力吸引一样缓缓朝房间另一头Zach坐着的地方靠近。后者左边的位置空出来等着Chris，似乎每个人都知道不要去坐那个位置。当Chris终于噗通在他身旁坐下时，房间里的喧嚣都融进了背景里，Chris看向他，冲着他微笑。这感觉真好，Zach觉得自己快要产生病态的依恋了。

他们坐定下来，试读会开始了。他的脸快笑僵了，但Chris也在笑，所以这也值得。他喝了Chris一半的咖啡，从玛芬的下半截里挖了点巧克力豆吃，Chris毫无怨言。所以Zach用脚圈住Chris的脚，接着一只手伸到台子下面放在Chris的膝头。他知道一眼就能看出他们坐的太近碰的太多，但他不在乎。当他对上剧组其他成员的双眼时，他们没有表现出知晓他们之间的变化。也许这一切并没有Zach想象中那样变得太多。

试读会结束后Chris上了他的车。Zach看了看时间然后叹气，因为他意识到所剩的这点时间除了送Chris回机场干不了任何事。但Chris伸出手握住他的手，所以也没那么糟吧。他付了十美金将车子停泊在多层停车场，一路开到最顶层。他们在车里亲热了十五分钟直到Chris不得不去搭飞机。他一直坐在车里，最后他收到Chris的简讯说他的飞机开始滑行，于是他抬起头看着天空，假装自己知道Chris在哪一架飞机上，即使他并不知道。

他早已准备好翻过这个阶段。他厌倦了渴望那些他觉得从一开始就是属于他的事物。

 

Noah已经关进小屋子里准备睡觉了，这时Chris的出租车到了。Zach在门口等着他，接过他的一个包拖进屋内，然后关门落锁。Chris脱下外套，踢掉自己的鞋子，然后走近Zach，他看上去很疲劳但却很满意也很开心自己能在这里。

“过来我看看。”Chris慢慢露出一个淘气的笑容。

“不要。”这小脾气原算不上迷人，但Chris开始笑得很开心。

“早晚要来的，早死早超生，快点。”这一次他允许Chris伸手摘下他的眼镜，他小心翼翼地折起镜腿，将它放在沙发旁边的茶几上，然后回身面向他。Chris看向他的眼睛，又朝他眼睛上面看去，满脸宠爱的笑起来。Zach低下头，但Chris抓住他的下巴将他的脑袋固定在原处。他往前去吻了吻Zach剩下的左眉毛，又吻了吻右边，Chris的嘴唇在他刚刚剃了毛的肌肤上显得如此温凉而柔软。他抬起头看着Chris的眼睛，对方兴味的眼神里带着喜爱。Chris得意地笑着，“我一直都对瓦肯人很有意思。”

他不悦地推了推Chris的肩膀，“闭嘴啦。”

Chris大笑着突然拉住Zach的手腕，将对方拉近并吻住。他毫不犹豫地也拉住Chris带他走向卧室，后者一路上都没有停止亲吻。他们脱下对方的衣服，Zach的动作慢条斯理，因为这次他们终于有时间慢慢来了。他吻着Chris的胸膛，轻轻掐住他的大腿内侧将他打开，用三根手指缓慢而充分地开拓他。Chris轻柔地将保险套套上Zach的勃起，在套到底部的时候稍微用力一捏惹得Zach吃痛地缩了一下。但已经临近边缘的Zach心中只剩满满的喜悦，因为这一刻他等了太久。

Chris翻过身用手掌和膝盖支起身体，Zach滑入Chris体内，身体前倾将后者的身体拉起和自己紧紧相贴。Zach前后摆动，浅浅地进出Chris，以让人难以抗拒的方式退出再进入。Zach一只手包覆住Chris上下撸动，动作里没有调戏的意味，因为这对等待良久的他们来说太残酷了。他们肌肤上大量的汗液让他们身体的滑动更为顺畅，当Chris向后伸手圈住Zach大腿的时候，他知道自己就要到了。他吻了吻Chris的脖子和肩膀，接着深深刺进Chris的体内。他的鼻腔中充满了他的气息，他的头发、肌肤、汗水和整个身体的味道。他的身体因为意识到自己多么想念这个、想念他而悸动。

Chris仰起头靠着Zach的肩膀，一阵长长的呻吟之后他叹道：“老天，我爱你。”

Zach对此没有感到惊讶，因为他已经知道了。一部分的他始终知道，而那部分已被Chris占据，在他的皮肤下写下他永不磨灭的名字，进入他的心脏，穿透他的灵魂。他希望Chris被自己影响着的那一部分也知晓这些，他想告诉Chris但他没有。于是他贴着对方的肌肤不稳地说道：“我爱你，很爱很爱你。”

Chris和Zach几乎同时达到高潮，他们摔入湿热而黏腻的床上。他们平躺了一会调整各自的呼吸，然后跌跌撞撞地走向浴室去清洗。Zach拉起床尾的被子，然后和Chris一起钻了进去。他盯着天花板而Chris盯着他，他茫然地想着Chris是怎么看待他们之间的。

他恍然大悟，然后大笑起来。他难以置信自己居然从未看透，从不知道Chris以及周围几乎所有人都一直明白的事情。他们不是朋友，他们没有约会，他们不是男朋友也不是情人，他们之间难以被定义，而Zach对于自己从未去尝试感到窘迫。自始至终，他们都没有变过，他们一直都是如此，也命中注定如此。一如往常。现在的他们只是他们过去所拥有的一种变体，即使在Zach没有明白之时。

Chris的手滑过他的腹部，疑惑地哼了一声。Zach用手抓住他的手，拉起他的手放到唇边轻吻他的指节。

“只见树木不见森林。”

“什么？”

“过去没有变，现在也没有变。过去没变是因为这个，我们之间是不可避免的……而你，你一开始说的那些话，你怎么知道我们最终会发展到现在？”

“你还卡在那里？”Chris摇摇头，他朝Zach那边转身，吻了吻他赤裸的肩膀。“但现在不重要了，不是吗？”

Zach将Chris拉近，他用力思考着，迷失在自己的思绪中。他有太多遗憾，想到自己本可以做的更好，本可以成为一个对Chris来说更好的人。但Chris就在他身边，这一次他知道他需要他。

“Zach。”Chris贴着他的侧脸轻柔地呢喃，让他浑身颤抖，“吻我。”

于是他照做了。

他停止思考。

他只是庆幸他们拥有他们之间的一切。

 

Fin.


End file.
